


Is It Because You Love Me?

by MidnightGoblin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightGoblin/pseuds/MidnightGoblin
Summary: A short little one shot about Ivy's feelings after the infamous fight in Gotham City Sirens. Mentions of past abuse and violence but no depictions of it.





	

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Kinda wish I did but I don't and I never will. I don't make any money off of my ramblings either.

She was in love with her, that much was true. Ivy couldn't pin point the exact moment when it happened but she knew that it had. Somewhere in all the jokes and fights and heists she had fallen in love with that beautiful broken blonde. She had let her walls down and let Harley in, only to be left behind again as she was forced to watch her go off with that damnable clown. She would never understand the attraction, why someone as intelligent and radiant as Harley would make herself so small for him. He treats her like a punching bag, worse even, and yet she always goes back to him after every beating and every harsh word. Ivy lost count of the times Harley would knock on her door bleeding and crying claiming that she had done something wrong the anger the man. Yet every time after Ivy would patch her up and calm her down she would wake up in the morning to a cold bed and a note saying she'd gone off to help her puddin' with a new job. 'Is it because you love me?' she had it asked to hurt her, to make her let go but damn her she still hadn't. She let her in to her heart only to have it shattered and still she wouldn't give up on her. Harley deserves better than someone who would use her as target practice. She should have killed him, wrapped her vines around his neck and have them squeeze the vile life from him but then she would really lose Harley forever. She would have never forgiven Ivy for that and what's worse is that she still wouldn't see how toxic he is. The Joker doesn't need his gas to be poisonous, just his smile and his fist. If only Harley could see herself through her eyes, see how she doesn't need Joker to be complete because she's perfect the way she is, that there isn't anything wrong with being Harleen Quinzel. She needs to see for herself that Joker doesn't love her, but what would do that? The man already tried to kill her, beat her, left her, what more has to be done, what can she do to save her friend? How can she save the woman she loves from the man that she loves before he ends up killing her? Ivy didn't have the answer for that but she had the patience and she has the drive and she'll be damned if she lets that dirty clown hurt one more hair on that beautiful blonde head. Harley may never see Ivy as more than a friend but that won't stop her from saving her even if she doesn't want to be saved.


End file.
